House of Shade: Season 7
Big Brother House of Shade: 7 - Coaches was the seventh season in the online competition series House of Shade. Production The season was hosted by Ryan M and Brittany. Applications went out July 20th looking for 12 new houseguests to the series, while Brittany and Ryan recruited 4 iconic past players from the HOS Series. The tag of the season was #HOS7 and the blog for the season was House of Shade 7. Hosts Twists Coaches: '''Four returning house guests that were very successful in their own seasons were brought back. The returning players are filling the capacity of "coaches". The coaches are not able to win HOH, POV, be nominated, or vote to evict. '''Have-Nots: '''Coaches would name one have-not per week. This person would have to complete a task. If they failed to do the task they would be ineliglbe for VETO. If they scored the highest they would receive a never-not pass. '''TBA: Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 12 new players and 4 returning players entered the house. The 4 returning players came back to take over as "Coaches". They were told to draft teams. Danielle's team consisted of Danielle G, Zoe, and Kennedy. Owen's team consisted of Matt, Elliott, and Mike. Ryan's team consisted of Sara, Oscar and JC. Monty's team consisted of Emma, Pat and Chris. The 12 newbies competed in the "TRUE or FALSE" HOH where Mike won. Then held the "Gun Game" Coaches Competition where Ryan won and chose to give immunity to JC. Danielle G, Matt, Chris and Oscar were named have-nots. Matt was the only person to fail to complete the Have-Nots competition and would sit out at his next eligible POV comp. Mike chose to nominate Pat and Danielle. Kennedy, Zoe, and Matt competed in the POV with the noms and HOH. Mike won POV. He decided to use it on his nominee Danielle, and renominate Oscar. Oscar was evicted 7-2. Week 2 A new HOH was held called "BB Blended". Houseguests has to decipher which past BB players were blended and painted over. Emma was the only person to achieve a perfect score and was named the new HOH. Danielle P would win the coaches competition called "Stab" winning immunity for Danielle G. Emma nominated Elliott and Matt. During the "Fruit by the Foot" POV Elliott came out victorious taking himself off the block. Emma had to name a replacement, nominating JC. Matt and JC sat on the block for eviction night where Matt was evicted 8-0. Have-Nots were Sara, Kenendy, Mike and Pat, they all completed their task. Week 3 After two evictions, the 4 previous coaches picked 4 new people to be coaches for 2 more weeks. Danielle G, Elliott, Mike and Sara all were new coaches. Kennedy won the third HOH of the season. Danielle G won the coaches comp and gave immunity to Chris. Kennedy nominated Monty and Ryan. Monty won the POV and took himself off the block where Kennedy nominated Danielle P as a replacement. Danielle P was evicted 5-2. Week 4 Owen won his first HOH. Mike ended up winning the Coaches competition and give immunity to Kennedy. Owen then nominated Emma next to Chris. Owen ended up winning POV, becoming the second HOH to do so this summer. He decided to keep his nominations intact, and Chris was evicted by a vote of 4-1. Week 5 For the last time this season the coaches picked 4 new people to try out being coaches for one last week. Kennedy won the coaches competition and gave immunity to Monty. Mike ended up winning his second HOH of the season and nominated blank and blank. Trivia * HOS7 is the first season to have no previously evicted house guest come back into the game.